


Gossip

by vieralynn (sarasa_cat)



Series: Postcards from Kirkwall [4]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Gossip, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 03:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarasa_cat/pseuds/vieralynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The templar recruits gossip worse than a weaving circle, especially when it's about their new Knight Captain having the hots for a circle mage back in Ferelden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gossip

When Cullen was put in charge of training templar recruits, they mocked him, hardly waiting until he was out of earshot.

“Looks like our new Captain is a Ferelden dog humper after all,” Hugh said. 

“You mean the hothead with goo-goo eyes for some Ferelden circle mage?” Ruvena tsk-tsked.

“You have got to be joking,” Wilmod said.

“Would we joke about something like this?” Paxley said. “I heard he got sent here because he had a mental breakdown over some mage girl after he was told to strike the final blow at her harrowing.”

“No, that’s not what happened,” Hugh said. “His breakdown occurred after that Circle in Ferelden was attacked. He freaked out after their tower was overrun by blood mages and abominations. I think they tortured him, or something like that.”

“That's not what I heard from the new girl who was just transferred from Ferelden’s circle,” Ruvena said. “She told me that our Knight Captain cracked right after the mage girl he was sweet for went off and got herself in trouble for stealing phylacteries. The mage was sent to Aeonar for her crime, but not before Cullen made out with her in a corner of the enchanters’ library. Other people saw the whole thing happen. It isn’t like it was a big secret over there.”

“Wait,” Paxley said. “I thought some Grey Warden took that mage away and she ended up as the Hero of Ferelden.”

‘The Hero of Ferelden?’ Ruvena laughed. “I bet you believe everything those Fereldens say. Anyhow, I heard it wasn’t even a real blight.”

“Hold on,” Wilmod interrupted. “Are you telling me that our new Knight Captain has the hots for a Circle mage?”

“What do you think I’ve been saying all of this time?” Ruvena rolled her eyes.

“And we’re talking about the same Knight Captain who made me run five miles and do fifty push-ups in the hot sun all because he didn’t believe I understood the Order’s policies on talking with people who are suspected to be sympathetic to mages?” Wilmod shouted.

“And why does this surprise you? He’s a hypocrite, just like every other Ferelden,” Ruvena stated.

“Screw this.” Wilmod threw down his shield, punctuating his anger with a loud clatter. 

“Hey, Wilmod, where are you going? We’re supposed to head over to weapons practice right now,” Ruvena said.

“I’m not taking any more orders from that Ferelden.” Wilmod held up his hands in exasperation. “This is bullshit. I’m catching a ferry into the city.”

“If you don’t go to weapons practice, he can dock your pay,” Ruvena said.

“Really?” Wilmod challenged. “If he does that, I’ll tell him to run five miles in full armor up and down the steps to Hightown. That hypocrite can screw himself for all I care.” Wilmod turned and walked away.

“Suit yourself.” Ruvena shrugged as Wilmod stalked off toward the dock.

“Do you think we should cover for Wilmod?” Hugh asked. “Maybe we should say he’s feeling ill?”

“What do I care?” Ruvena said. “Let him dig his own grave. Our new captain might be an ass, but that doesn’t give me any reason to do something stupid and forfeit my pay.”

“I guess you’re right,” Hugh said.

“Anyhow, no one listens to that Ferelden. Just do what the Knight Commander says and ignore him.”

“Yeah,” Hugh nodded his head. “You’re right about that.”

“Anyhow, he won’t last here more than six months. A year, tops. They’ll transfer him out. Trust me.” 


End file.
